Uncertain Sense
by l'enfer Diable
Summary: He was a sadistic tensai, wasn't he? Or was he just a manipulative lonely bastard whose mere existence was detested by many? What if, what if his life, his tennis, his past weren't as carefree or perfect as they seemed? Thrill/OTP.
1. Whisper

A/N: This is my first independent fanfiction in Prince of Tennis fandom. Plot bunnies decided to pester me this morning and won't leave me alone until I write a new series! Please pardon any possible OOC-ness. Enjoy.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, Fuji Syuusuke will never be mine; he is Ryoma's and his other lovers'. Sadly, those boys will never be mine too. They all belong to one man - _Konomi Takeshi. _Go figure.

* * *

><p>Prologue (Whisper)<p>

_This truth drives me into madness..._

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away._

* * *

><p><em>He peered up at the boy hovering above him; large smouldering brown stared down icily at him. <em>

"_Maa, look at what our dear little Yuu-chan is planning to do~" the pale boy teased condescending, albeit his position, "Pinning down his elder nii-san and all – "_

"_Shut up! You're not even my brother!" snapped out the younger boy harshly, cutting off the former abruptly. He tightened his vice grip around the cerulean-eyed form's wrists. Ignoring the hisses of discomfort and protest, he proceeded to defile, destroy and break the very being which he abhorred with his every essence. _

* * *

><p>He woke up with a start. A stabbing, excruciating, but yet so familiar pain laced around his left chest. His breathing came in as harsh and erratic as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He bit down his pale lower lip to keep any noise from escaping, lest he'd wake up –<p>

Then, he came to a startled realisation that the usual sleeping silhouette was no longer there. _No one? _A pair of misty azure eyes flitted around the dark, sombre room. His clammy hands skimmed around the large, empty bed frantically – struggling to search, to grasp onto _any_ other existence to assure himself. To assure himself that he wasn't left all alone, that he wasn't _abandoned_.

He found _none_.

None. _Nothing,_ at all. He let out a bitter biting laugh; mocking his pathetic state, mocking him of what he deserved. His mirthless laughter soon morphed into violent coughing fits. He squeezed his eyes tight shut, willing the pain – both physical and emotional manifested –away.

After all, this was how things used to be, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	2. Yellow Beauty

**Title**: Uncertain Sense

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis belonged to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Plot bunnies belonged to me. Bishounen belonged to Konomi-sensei. This story plotline belonged to me.

**Warning(s)**: Shounen-ai (Boy on Boy, if not Boys), Possible lemon/half-lemon in future chapters, Slightly AU

P.S. This part of the story is in between the prologue.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Yellow Beauty<p>

_From inside me, you passed through, erased all the memories_

* * *

><p>Fuji Syuusuke detested the night–he despised every <em>single<em> aspect about it.

He hated the bone-chilling night wind that blew through his room's solitary window; he hated the way the Tokyo city skyline glowed and contrasted in the darkness.

Most of all, he hated the desolation, the loneliness that he would inescapably feel in the dead of the night without a companion.

With a tired sigh, he placed his pen down lightly on a coursework assignment - which was only due a couple of weeks later. It was yet another one of those sleepless nights.

He glanced impassively over to the digital clock perched on top of his bedside drawer, next to many of those malicious-looking green monsters.

_2.57 am._

Fatigue washed over his beaten body but he refused to succumb to the blissful, or not so, oblivion called sleep. He didn't want to wake up with those horrible feelings of dejectedness, feelings of _loss._

'Three long more torturous hours to go,' Fuji concluded disdainfully. The usual pleasant and kind-hearted signature smile vanished totally from his face. There wasn't anyone for him to hide from, after all, in this lifeless prison of his room.

He gazed out of his opened room window uninterestedly, his mind wandered to a certain aloof freshman whom caught – no, _demanded –_ his attention that afternoon. Flashes of dauntless molten gold, behind a thin mist of apathy, jumped out into his mind eyes.

"_Mada mada dane, senpai."_

That sheer confidence - almost bordering arrogance. That self-assuring way he held himself when he brought his rival down to his knees on the tennis court. That charismatic presence, aura. They all drew him in; compelled him into digging out more about this unique, puzzling individual.

"_Saa,_ Echizen Ryoma," he whispered out slowly, smoothly, "How long will you be able to interest me?"

* * *

><p>He spent most of his time on the tennis court observing and reading the raven-hair boy. Standing at his usual corner, on the right side of Tezuka, he watched keenly as the baby of the team climbed and fought his way up higher to the top.<p>

His curiosity and fascination in the younger boy never wavered - if anything, it just grew even _deeper_.

_~YellowBeautyYellowBeauty~_

It was that fateful day. The day where he had finally got a chance to stand in the court, with a net separating them. The day where he was the one on the receiving end of the challenging, resolute gaze from the golden-eyed boy across him.

It was that day where he became aware that he had fallen_ deep_.

_~YellowBeautyYellowBeauty~_

The match was cut short unceremoniously due to a sudden rain (and Ryuuzaki coach's insistence). The two of them were changing out of their wet outfits silently in the locker room while the other tennis club members carried on with their practice in the indoor gymnastics room.

He was still breathing heavily - his heart was palpitating strenuously to make up for the lack of oxygen from the thrill-inducing match. A pressure started to build up in front of his chest as he felt even more and more light-headed.

_Strange. _He didn't even push himself that hard, beyond the usual limit he set for himself. He had almost forgotten about the presence of another until -

"Ne, Fuji-senpai," started Ryoma offhandedly as he pushed the wet fabrics over his head. Fuji whirled around to face the younger boy, surprised.

They had never had a proper conversation between the two of them before, not to mention the antisocial Ryoma starting one - now _that_ was certainly unexpected.

"Yes, Echizen?" the brown-haired boy answered pleasantly, his customary smile fixed in place. His hands poised over the towel on his head, drying the drenched honey brown locks absentmindedly as he surveyed the lightly tanned and muscular frame before him.

"I've always wanted to ask this," the smaller boy paused and shifted slightly - uncomfortable under the closed eye scrutiny that seemed to be _roaming_ all over his unclad upper body.

"Do you like me or something?" he finished off bluntly, discomfort masked in his usual tone of indifference as he clenched the damp regular jersery around his fist tighter.

Fuji eyes flew opened at the seemingly simple question posed to him, once again taken aback by the straightforwardness. 'Well, what do I not expect from him?' he mused to himself, chuckling a bit. He dropped the towel to the floor and took a step closer to the shorter boy slowly, purposefully.

Predatory sapphires locked with haunting gold. The golden-eyed boy frowned a little at the other in front of him while his lips pursed together in..._Concern_? The older teen brushed it away along with the persisting pain in his chest and the uncharacteristic nervousness he was feeling.

"And what if I _do_?_"_ he drawled out smoothly, albeit still a little out of breath, a tiny hint of smirk played around at the corner of his pale, quickly-bluing lips.

His vision started to blur while his heart raced even faster. Was it just him, or were the ground moving unevenly and the lockers dancing wildly around_? _He closed his eyes and attempted to shake away the dizziness–

"Fuji-senpai!"

- and the next thing he knew, he was down on the cold, hard floor of the locker room.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a feeling that I am moving the plot too slow...or is it too fast? I haven't even started the real plot yet...

Please tell me how you think of it because it is my first time writing a long, plot-driven story by myself. Thank you!


	3. Tourniquet

**Title**: Uncertain Sense

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Disclaimer**: You would have to pry Ryoma off to get Fuji. They aren't mine. /shrugs/

**Warning(s)**: Shounen-ai (Boy on Boy, if not Boys), OOC-ness?, failed fluffiness on my part /bows/

A/N: It is finally done! The length is not satisfactory though…but my mind is all crammed with Physics and formula now. Umm, enjoy?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Tourniquet<p>

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

* * *

><p>"…<em>.so, ma'am, we'll have to recheck your son's medical history with you," a soft muffled voice drifted from his far right, penetrating the thick layers of heaviness he felt, "Does he have any heart or lungs defect at birth?"<em>

_Throngs of aching, throbbing stings swept over his chest and arms. Somehow, he couldn't feel a thing from his waist down – it was as if the blood circulation had been cut off and his nerves had ceased to function. The feeling was terribly unnerving - panic seized over him as his mind kicked into frantic mode._

_He tried to shift to a better position; however, the numerous tubes and catheters lining up his arms retained him from doing so. All his strength and energy was drained from his languorous body._

"_I…" a hesitant, quivering voice garbled out. A voice he had been listening to and seeking comfort from in his whole life. He could recognise it anywhere, it was his mother's._

_He forced open an eyelid with immense difficulties but shut it almost instantly as waves of dizziness came rushing in. He felt as if he was tumbling over the edges of consciousness again - unable to stop, unable to overcome it. He decidedly concluded that he disliked this feeling of weakness._

"…_honestly," it choked out again, almost unwilling, "I-I…don't know…"_

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> With his head pounding crushingly, Fuji slowly and painfully peeled open his dazed, hazy azure eyes. His mind only registered the stark white of the ceiling and the dull fading pain in front of his chest.

_Hospital?_ No, it smelt different. It didn't reek of the usual thick, pungent smell of those heavy disinfectants.

A slight stir of movement to his left suddenly caught his attention. The black blob of wild tousled hair gave way to an unmarred boyish face. A hand shot up to rub the sleep off his striking amber eyes while the cat-like boy tried to stifle a yawn.

'Echizen,' he uttered out, struggling to recall what happened before he lost consciousness while his head throbbed insistently. All he could really figure out was that he was lying down on a bed with a really attractive boy next to him.

"Hnn," was the only response from the reticent boy while large now-awakened golden eyes continued to stare at him. Fuji couldn't help but to chuckle out at the boy's adorable reclusiveness, if that was the word for him.

Narrowed murderous gold glared daggers at the astonishingly beautiful blue sapphires, the younger male indignantly spat out, "You haven't answered my question."

At this, their brief but still _significant_ little exchange flooded back to his crafty mind. _Of course, that._ He acted pensive for a while, his brows slightly creasing and lips downturned, "Hmmm…Echizen, pardon me but what did you asked?"

The pair of intense golden eyes narrowed even further, if that was even possible, to fine thin slits. Fuji inwardly snickered at the boy's cute reaction while maintaining an innocent pretence. A light-hearted – if not, disarming – smile found its place back on Fuji's _almost _angelic and flawless face. Bewitching deep blue eyes slipped close to complete the look.

The small tennis prodigy saw right through it though. He refused to repeat the question, _that _question for Fuji's weird pleasure. He huffed out in annoyance at Fuji's antics before tugging down his treasured white Fila cup.

"Hmph. You seemed better now," Ryoma blatantly stated, averting his eyes from the beautiful, graceful boy in front of him nonchalantly.

He didn't question, even though something was unquestionably _wrong_ about Fuji. He just merely stated; made a statement. It was as though his intrepid, strong gaze could penetrate through the defence walls Fuji set up around him. As though he could see right through Fuji's façade and reluctance to ever mention anything regarding his own self, personally.

The surprise was evident on Fuji's features. The younger boy's understanding seeped in through the cracks of his mask, filling up his heart with something _else_. Something different from the emptiness he constantly felt. Something that was utterly foreign to him - something that was comforting, _warm._

All thoughts flew from his worn-out mind and soul, all numbness and pain dissipated. With the emotions he couldn't name, he dragged up his debilitated body and circled his arms around the smaller boy's frame into a tight embrace, whispering quietly into his ear, "I do, Ryoma, _a lot_."

* * *

><p>AN: I guess I will be updating weekly now (for my targeted chapter length is minimum 1, 500 words which is obviously not that case). But constructive feedbacks and reviews encourage me to write better and faster. :)


	4. Anything For You

**Title**: Uncertain Sense

**Rating**: T (for now)

**Disclaimer**: Konomi Takeshi owns all the boys.

**Warning(s)**: Shounen-ai (Boy on Boy, if not Boys), might induce boredom?

A/N: Apparently, something is wrong with the site or just my account, I couldn't publish this chapter!

Sorry for late update, I've been studying all of Shakespeare's sonnets for the past week (they are so interesting, it's like taking an emotional rollercoaster in the poet's mind!). Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciated it. Enjoy this chapter (even though I wouldn't call it interesting…)!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Anything For You<p>

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?_

* * *

><p>Calming and steady trickling of water into the bathtub reverberated against the white-tiled bathroom. Cool golden eyes scanned across the neat row of bath salts kept in small glass bottles, he decided upon a cyan blue one and poured its content all over the steaming water. Pleasant, slightly sweet scent immediately wafted into his sensitive nose, impelling him to jump into the inviting hot water.<p>

He hummed softly in approval, a habit which he had recently developed unknowingly from a certain someone, as he dipped into the welcoming fluid. He let out a small sigh of content as his eyes drifted close in bliss. The almost scorching water eased his tense muscles while the tranquility and silence soothed his mind.

He loved relaxing baths like this. It gave him the time to ponder on and contemplate about events that happened around him. A light scowl crossed his face as he recalled the absurd phone call he was coerced into making a few hours ago. The brunette perpetrator was right next door, playing with his traitorous Himalayan cat the last time he checked.

They had been in a relationship that was more than just senpai-kouhai for three weeks. Throughout the course of time, a few lingering glances accompanied with light fleeting touches were shared during practice and whenever, wherever possible; silently communicating without words.

From then on, an inquisitive feline, with twinkling bright blue eyes started to trail behind him after practice all the way home. A few days later, the unabashed creature had outrageously invited himself in with a Cheshire grin on his faultless face. His mother and cousin, even his eccentric dad, all welcomed his endless visits with open arms. Now, an exasperated sigh escaped his lips, the sly feline was conniving to sleepover in his house - and the feline _always_ got his way.

How was he going to explain this to his, well, _uncanny_ cousin and lecherous father? He didn't need more of those suggestive eyebrow wiggles and bawdy comments discussed over dinner. He swore that some unknown bet, regarding who taking the role of _seme,_was going on. At this, a tinge of blush spread across his boyish face. His body slid down against the porcelain white bathtub, letting his head slowly submerged into the now lukewarm water.

After gathering his thoughts, he got up and shook his head hastily, causing droplets of water from his ebony hair to flee in all directions. He swiftly grabbed a beige towel from the nearby rack to dry himself, all the while with a certain feline in his mind. Fully dressed in a comfortable milky white long sleeves shirt coupled with a pair of black pants, he strolled mutely back to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>The sight which greeted him as he opened the wooden door was most certainly mesmerising, no matter how many times he had seen it<em>.<em> The graceful feline was curled up sideways quietly on his bed in a peaceful slumber. His right hand clutched lightly on the pillow he was sleeping on with the bedspreads scrunched up beneath him. The sleek brown hair cascaded down his pale, soft face.

The younger boy struck out a hand enticingly to brush away the stray honey brown strands from his cheek slowly, fingers briefly connecting with the icy cold skin. Admiring the smooth texture, he stroked the long silky locks absentmindedly while he knelt down by the bedside to study the beautiful face in front of him. The pair of deep clear blue eyes was hidden under the closed eyelids, as usual; shielding the owner away from what he wouldn't reveal.

He loved those wonderful cerulean orbs. They were of the colours of the far-away, ever-changing sky and the unpredictable, stormy ocean – enticing yet elusive; almost unattainable, with depths that would surely drown him in whenever he had got the chance to fully stare into them.

Most of all, he was captivated by those intensive emotions he could catch a glimpse from those precious sapphires. They spoke of tremendous passion, sorrow, affection, rage, amusement and _fear_ at times_. _However, most of which he couldn't decipher as it perished or receded back behind the closed eyelids as soon as he could detect it.

Thick, feathery long eyelashes curled out from those eyelids, partially concealing the heavy dark eye bags beneath them. The feline had always been catching a wink or two effortlessly when the younger was around; seemingly grabbing every minutes of rest whenever he could. Though, those dark bags under his eyes indicated the otherwise.

His large, concerned golden eyes flittered over the well-defined yet sunken in cheeks as he thumbed over them. The feline was too lean, almost sickly thin. Up close, he looked frail, fragile and _breakable, _as opposed to the strong-willed and sadistic front he had_._ The vulnerability about the other male was almost overwhelming and heartbreaking. It compelled the tennis prodigy to do anything and everything he could to protect the other.

However, the sleeping male wouldn't divulge a single hint or indication of what was troubling him or the roots of his insecurities. He wouldn't open up himself to let a single soul in – always detached from others, confining himself inside the comfort zone which he had locked himself in. The golden-eyed boy would wait though, like what he had been doing ever since he first met the tensai, wait till he was ready and trusted Ryoma enough to let him in.

Something stirred at the foot of the bed and jolted him back to reality. It was Karupin, which he didn't notice when he first entered the room. He placed a small kiss on the sleeping male's forehead before attempting to move away. Then, overcame by an unknown impulse, he pressed his own lips onto the other's soft, supple lips; sealing their first kiss shared together and the promise the younger had wordlessly made.

"Stop…Yuuta," the brunette softly mumbled against his lips agonisingly, "No…" The golden-eyed boy snapped his head back and blinked in surprise. A frown found itself on his face as he watched the other twisted and writhed in his dream in distress.

Now, what did that mean?

* * *

><p>"Yuu-tan!" a familiar sing-song, over-confident voice chirped out in the clubhouse. The said male groaned out in annoyance at the ridiculous nickname and the dark-blue haired manager clinging on to him. A chuckle rang out from the older male as he gradually released the grip on the irritated teen and turned him around to regard him with serious-looking midnight blue eyes.<p>

"Those people…" he started hesitantly, unsure of how to get it across. The short-haired brunette shot him a curious glance as his previous irritation faded. Mizuki never hesitated; the proud and calculating individual he was would not allow that. The older teen sighed and adjusted his firm grip on either side of the other's shoulders before starting again.

"I have found those lowlifes," the older averted his eyes away from those daunting piercing brown ones uncertainly, "…those bastards who had violated you in elementary school." Chocolate brown eyes widened in alarm as he began shuddering uncharacteristically in apprehension. Unwanted memories stowed away carefully flooded straight back into his screaming mind.

The grips on his shoulders tightened considerably in attempt to calm the terrified boy. "Don't worry," he hushed the trembling boy in a soothing voice, "I've already deal with them." He brought the teen closer to him in a comforting embrace as the younger of the two collapsed into his frame in uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

><p>Life and tennis went on as per normal for the tennis prodigy and tensai. The feline had gotten so used to staying over the younger's house that he had a set of school uniform, some clothing and his personal belongings - including those prickly little green monsters - at the other's house. Ryoma still didn't question and they didn't talk much; only seeking comfort from each other's presence.<p>

That was until the day on the quarter finals in the prefectural tournament against _St. Rudolph_.

* * *

><p>AN: My style for this story is writing a scene and describing it extensively; hence, not including much actions/dialogues at times. Is it too boring? Or would it be better if I just include more scenes? Feedback please, thank you.


	5. Quiescence

**Title**: Uncertain Sense

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Ask Konomi-sensei for the boys, not me. Lyrics used in this fanfiction aren't mine too.

**Warning(s)**: Shounen-ai (Boy on Boy, if not Boys)

A/N: Forget about the last chapter, really, forget about it. Sorry for having a bad sense of humour for writing that chapter as an April's Fool prank. /bows furiously/ I thought it was good to have some…light-hearted chapters before the…main theme? I will delete the last chapter, now that I got enough of trolling.

Nonetheless, enjoy.

P.S. I was listening to Plastic Tree's 'Kioku Iki' while writing this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Quiescence<p>

_Why is it, I wonder, the calm peacefulness,_

_Without any reason, it's just scary._

* * *

><p>Lashes lifted slowly, and eyes the dazzling colour of the sky levelled against an athletic-built chest which rose and fell rhythmically. He was nestled cosily between the tennis prodigy's lightly muscled arms under a shared comforter. A tiny appreciative smile formed on the corners of his lips as he deeply inhaled the sweet, soapy scent of the other.<p>

Being in the strong, secure hold of the slumbering male emanated an indescribable sense of fortification. It subdued those unsought for, detrimental feelings and sentiments from rearing their ugly heads. However, the invisible barrier between them didn't close in; if anything, his protesting mind screamed at him to leave instead of risking what he was left with - or the _lack_ thereof. He soundlessly and gingerly removed himself from the reassuring hold around him, the last remnants of his unpleasant dream fading gradually from his mind.

The room was illuminated with a faint predawn light, the pale diaphanous curtains flew gently in the soft aurora breeze, around the opened windows and soft pastel mauves and pinks streamed in onto the wooden floor. Still, a foreboding feeling settled around his mind as he took in the minute details of the cosy room - as if it would be the last time he'd be there.

He knew that the serene, pseudo portrait he had been fabricating for the past few weeks in his life would be shattered.

And _he_ would be the one to destroy this surreal sanctuary.

A pang of guilt assaulted him as he regarded the sleeping male with a softened gaze. The younger male had always been by his side; supporting him unquestionably, providing him with the silent solace and understanding which he had yearned so longingly for. He jerked his languishing eyes away from the sleeping form agonisingly and got out of the bed swiftly.

He couldn't do it, after all. No matter how safe or soothing it was around the freshman, the hidden pain was always lurking around under the surface, striking out and pulling him back to the misery and torment he was _almost_ accustomed to.

He couldn't love.

He couldn't let in another being in his comfort zone without suffering; he couldn't abolish his past nor could he do anything to amend it. He looked out of the tall and long windows in a fixed, distant gaze. Was this relationship - whatever it was - wrong? Was he wrong? Was he too selfish, only satisfying his own curiosity and needs, without considering the feelings of _Ryoma _when he pulled him into this mess?

In retrospect, he had never intended to confide the golden-eyed boy about his hated existence. From the very beginning, he was only intrigued by the resolute boy, his inextinguishable passion and strong grasp of identity. Their incipient relationship had begun with a question and was stewed with endless, unspoken ones ever since.

Drowned in the impenetrable uncertainties and mind spinning over the same unanswered questions, he stared up imploringly at the dawning sky. Desolated blue eyes swirling with clashing emotions while a light chilling breeze greeted his otherwise expressionless face.

He didn't love the freshman, he couldn't... Or _did_ he?

* * *

><p>Fervid rays of the sun beat down mercilessly on the two figures on the court. One, the shorter and younger, was on his all fours on the hard green surface. Chest heaved harshly, drawing in cool sharp air into the pair of burning lungs; the capped boy peered up earnestly at the unwavering form across him. The stoic youth was barely panting while a thin sheen of sweat gathered on his serious face.<p>

_6-4_. Once again, he couldn't rise above the challenge, couldn't overcome the barrier which was himself. Molten gold locked with commanding hazels, a rail train clattering passed them overhead while a mutual exchange transpired.

_'Echizen, your tennis is a carbon copy of your father's play, you will never _succeed_. Rise and find your own style, become the pillar of Seigaku.'_

Scratch that, he wasn't about to give up any day. _Never. _He would pave his own way to the pinnacle of the world from scratch. No one and nothing could bring him down. He would not settle for he'd only keep pushing and pushing until he stretch and extent pass all his limits and potentials. A newly rekindled passion lit in those unyielding golden orbs, silently accepting the posed challenge.

The journey to the top would be tough but he'd only climb higher.

~QuiescenceQuiescence~

A sparkling river of light reflected on the glass windows, lithe fingers gently connected and brushed the cool panels. On a contrary of how he customarily felt, his mind wasn't racing nor did his thoughts tumble wildly; thoughts skittered in and out of his mind, unable to take shape.

Besides the constant trundling of the train, a companionable silence descended on the empty compartment the alabaster youth was in. Most people would be either in school or at work at that hour. Save for a couple of commuters speckled around, he was completely alone in the long stretch of seats. Never had he felt so empty before during his monthly trip to Kanagawa, Yokohama hospital.

_Why?_ A bystander wasn't supposed to feel: he was only allowed to watch and observe. Likewise, a bystander wasn't supposed to be _involved _too. The world was ostensibly a stage; and he, the audience, _not_ part of the crew. The petite brunette let out a small sigh of resignation.

So, he had stepped onto the stage.

_There's only one thing I wish for, I wonder how far it could go?_

_The rails stretching onward until you creaked gently._

* * *

><p>A metallic tang, as though from a stainless steel suspended in the open air, invaded his senses when he entered. With the rhythmic bouncing gait of an athlete, the lean youth strolled into the bustling building, greeting nurses and familiar patients cheerfully. Warmth seeped out of his customary kind-hearted smile, touching the exhausted souls and fatigue hearts of those who received it. Though, on a closer inspection, the glow of the smile didn't quite reach his mirthless eyes - those which he promptly shut from the outside world.<p>

He stuck close to a bland wall and threaded through a particularly narrow and crowded corridor which was flooded with a handful of chattering teens. They were dressed in long white sleeves school shirt and blue trousers while some of them were wearing an alternate teal and dark blue strips tie. A few displeased patients clucked their tongues in disdain at the ruckus the group was making; the reticent male didn't pay them any more attention and continued his trek silently to the waiting room.

When he turned a corner, however, he felt a sudden impact which sent him down to the tiled hospital floor onto his butt. Wincing, the petite brunette rubbed his reddened forearm which collided painfully with the metal handrail. A looming figure – the cause of his fall – towered over him.

He gazed up carefully at the robustly built male to his tanned chiselled features where a dark and angry scowl had settled firmly on. He noted absentmindedly that the male was wearing the same school uniform as the previous group, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his collar button opened. The immovable teen had the cropped hair and straight back of a military man, exuding a strong demanding aura. The smaller male didn't dare to shift his helpless gaze away from the intense stormy brown eyes which burned fiercely with open anger and resentment.

He wasn't sure if the animosity was directed to him though his first imperative was to flee; the incensed male and his dominating vibe intimidated him. However, a logical part of him told him that he wouldn't be able to outrun the muscular teen. Hence, he did the next best thing he could: he smiled disarmingly up at the stoic youth before getting up on his feet slowly (with the aid of the offending handrail). He tried to maneuver around the raven-haired male soundlessly all the while with the the latter watching him fixedly.

Feeling unsettled under the unrelenting stare, the brunette hastened and briskly trotted off, out of sight.

_How am I reflected in the eyes of the unknowing you, I wonder?_

* * *

><p>If you're wondering why is it so short…well, there's supposed to be a continued scene but really, it's late here now and I don't want to rush out a half-hearted work.<p>

Cookies to those who can guess who is the hostile teen in this chapter!


End file.
